


My Safe Place

by Brikookie



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternative Universe - Gang World, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, Past Abuse, Past Rape, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Selectively mute, Stuttering, everyone just loves jungkook, its just so much fluff, little!Taehyung, little!jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brikookie/pseuds/Brikookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook is used to being treated like dirt and not being fed for weeks on end. He's used to his dad leaving him and not coming back for almost 2 weeks. But Jungkook isn't used to being treated like a prince and having 3 hot meals waiting for him. He isn't use to sharing soft kisses and late night cuddles with 6 men who love him dearly. I mean it isn't everyday that the toughest gang in the whole country have a soft side for someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on here! I'm sorry about my description but I promise my story won't suck that bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who commented on this story and made amazing feed back, I am back to rewrite this story so for everyone who saw the original piece it wasn;t my best but I am here now with the story in my mind and my ideas are good... I hope. But here is the new version of my safe space.

-Third Person- 

 

Jungkook ran as fast as he could down the alleyway, his lungs felt as if they were about to collapse but he just had to escape that place. He was sure that his ribs were broke, his wrist was sprained, and his ankle was most likely sprained, his body was full of bruises and hand marks were easily seen around his neck and wrists but all he cared was about getting out of that place as fast as he could. Jungkook rounded a corner and was met with a sight he would never unseen, a man who was around his 20s was holding a gun pointed straight towards another man. “You have 5 seconds to give me the money Wonho or else this bullet will go straight into your skull.” The guy said “Fine damn Jimin here’s your money.” But before he handed him the money Wonho pulled out his guy and shoot the other guy in the leg and took off running knocking me on the ground making me whimper. 

 

“That piece of shit took off again, Namjoon isn’t going to like this.” The guy said limping towards the door to what appeared to be a warehouse, Jungkook quietly while limping went towards to the door and snuck in. Inside the warehouse was beyond what appeared on the outside, there was at least 1,000 people working in there. Jungkook hid as someone came through with a crate which reeked of weed, he would know since his dad was the top seller in their district. Jungkook spotted a kitchen area and his stomach growled, he tried to think of the last time he had a real meal but couldn’t remember. He made his way to the kitchen checking to make sure no one was watching or notice him. When he got into the kitchen he saw a man cooking food and the smell made his mouth water. 

 

“Come sit, you must be hungry. Don’t worry we have a doctor coming to check on those bruises and broken bones of yours.” The guy said turning around and Jungkook thought he was staring at a angel. “I’m Kim Seokjin but everyone calls me Jin but from the looks of it you can call me hyung.” Jin said placing a delicious sandwich on the table “Sit, eat, we have lots to discuss. Be lucky I caught you and not Yoongi and Namjoon. They wouldn’t be too nice.” Jin said helping Jungkook sit down. Immediately as jungkook sat down he quickly ate the sandwich in what seemed as one whole bite. “Wow you must’ve been hungry, say how old are you little one.” Jin said grabbing the plate and bringing it to the sink “15.” Jungkook said softly “You’re at a very dangerous part of this city you do know that right? Not many people know where Bangtan Avenue is. Little one what is your name.” Jungkook looked down, of course no one would know where Bangtan Avenue is they still very hidden and they stay out of the public's eye but Jungkook would always sneak into his father's office and try to remember as many gangs as he could to see who his father was going for and bangtan was always number one. 

 

“M-my n-name is Jungkook.” He said looking down at his lap “I’m sorry for coming in I was just so hungry and I had nowhere else to go.” He said tears starting to form, He could not fall into it now, not in front of the most ruthless gang member. “It’s okay jungkook,” Jin said just as the doctor came in “Jin this better be important you needed to call me at 11:30 at night.” The doctor who had a very strong body type but had a baby face said. “Baekhyun would I ever call you without a reason, he’s right here. Jungkook this is Baekhyun he’s-” Before he could finish Jungkook beat him to it “Exo aveune your guys second in command gang, you guys are close and always help each other when you guys are in need.” Jungkook said looking at him “How do you- doesn’t matter now stand up take your shirt off I need to see all the damage. Jungkook obeyed and slowly took his shirt exposing his bare chest where bruises were seen, his rib cage was showing along what seemed to be cage marks on his back. “Umm, what else seems to hurt jungkook. I see you hold your wrist in a tight matter you must’ve sprained it, and you breath slowly which indicates you have a broken rib cage possibly 2 since you can talk almost fine, you have a slight sprain in your right ankle, you limped when you stood up. But these marks on your body aren’t self inflicted and aren’t new except a few. I’ll get you checked out but you need an x-ray and some stitches on that gash on your leg.” Baekhyun said walking out and maybe he did see some scars on his wrist that were made by Jungkook but he has been through enough and maybe Baekhyun didn’t want to say anything. “Bring him to the infirmary Jin I’m heading home, Lay is there waiting I already paged him.” He said walking out. Jin turned towards me and gave me a small smile. “He’s one of the best in the district, here let me help it’s quite a walk.” Jin left the room and came back a few seconds later with a wheelchair. Jungkook sat down and Jin started pushing him through a hallway that was closed off to the other people.

 

“A man was shot outside your warehouse” Jungkook said after a moment of silence “H-he was talking to someone and t-they shot him is he okay.” Jungkook said twiddling his thumbs “I see even when Jimin isn’t trying he still manages to make an impression, yes he’s okay he’s getting treated by our other doctor Lay.” Jin said opening a door and there he was Jimin “Fuck lay that hurts.” He said glaring at the doctor “No shit you have a bullet in your thigh maybe if you would’ve let taehyung talk to Wonho you wouldn’t be in here for the 6th time this month.” Lay said getting the bullet out “There now I swear to god if you show up here one more time I’ll let you bleed out. Now where’s this small person I’ve heard about” Lay said turning around smiling at Jungkook who made him feel happy for some reason. “You're so adorable, my name is Lay i’ll be taking care of for today. Jin you may leave and take this brat with you.” He said pointing towards Jimin who gave him the bird but his eyes were directed towards Jungkook. “Okay Jimin let's go Yoongi isn’t happy you got hurt...again.” Jin said grabbing jimin and pushing him out on a wheelchair “Lay when you’re done with Jungkook please bring him up to the main office,” Jin said “Bye jungkook I will see you shortly” 

 

“Now jungkook Baek told me your injuries don’t worry I can tell you have a broken rib so i’ll give you some ice along with your wrist and ankle, those bruises they were from someone weren’t they.” Lay said grabbing three packets of ice and leading jungkook to a table “I’m going to add ointment on your bruises it helps the pain go away and then i’ll start stitching up your gash on your back. But who would do this to you jungkook.” he said sounding generally concerned “m-my dad found out I was helping someone sell his property and him and his friends beat me and i-i tried to r-run away but the scary man f-found me and beat me some more. I finally escaped and I jumped out the window but I sprained my ankle in the process. Please don’t make me go back.” He said looking down. 

 

“Jungkook i’m going to get Jin down here i’ll be right back I promise.” Lay said leaving the room leaving Jungkook alone. 

What seemed to be forever turned into 3 minutes -he may or may not stared at the clock- when he finally hear lays voice he also heard Jin’s but he also heard another angry voice “Baby come on Jungkook isn’t causing any harm he was hungry and you should see what happened to the poor kid his body it’s covered in bruises and hand marks. Hoseok just listen please.” Then they came through the door. “Look kid I’m not sure how you found this warehouse let alone the district but you need to go home.” Hoseok said staring at him with a glare but a hint of pain as he saw how bad condition the boy was in. “N-no please no I won’t bother anyone just please I can’t go back home, he’ll kill me.” Jungkook said fear washing all over his body. “Jungkook who is your dad and how did you find this warehouse.” Jin said softly coming towards Jungkook grabbing his hand. 

 

“My dad is Jung Ji-hoon he’s my step father, and he owns the JYP district, and he’s coming after all you guys.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Jungkook

-Jungkook p.o.v-

 

After I talked to Lay, Hoseok, and Jin, Jin led me upstairs to the main office where I met a man who had a fox like features, and a scary aura around him. “Yoongi this is Jungkook I highly advise you listen to him and what he has to say.” Jin said pulling a chair out for me to sit on opposite of Yoongi who stared at me. “You have 5 minutes to explain why you are here and how you found this warehouse,” Yoongi said taking his gun out of his pocket and put it on the table.

 

“My step-dad Jung Ji-hoon he works at JYP district and in his office he has bulletin boards of certain game members, and certain groups and I would always see you guys on the target board every week, You guys would always take certain territories he wanted, or buy shipments from people he wanted.” I said avoiding eye contact from yoongi, “Jin please leave.” Yoongi said. Jin left the room and yoongi sat in front of me on the table and looked at me “But how did you know where we were located. “ Yoongi said, but if i’m being honest I had no idea where I was running, I had no idea where their warehouse, and I had no idea why I knew where I was going but all I wanted was to go away. 

 

“I don’t know” I said looking down “I just wanted to leave because the big scary man was going to hurt gukki- I mean me.” I gasped because I knew I had fallen into my little space. It’s been forever (maybe around 2 months) since I was never able to at home because my dad would hurt my little side and it made me feel worse. “Did you just call yourself gukkie?” Yoongi said looking at me “I-i’m sorry” I said my little side taking over “I didn’t mean to say t-that.” I said looking down “You and Taehyung will get along great then.” Yoongi said slightly smiling at me “But gukkie you have to tell me, where does your step-dad does business, he is a very bad man who has done very bad things to people, and hurt us. Can you remember anything.” He said softly “No gukkie can’t member but I overheard him talking to these big men who wore a g7 on their shirt. T-t-they said that they would be dealing w-weed.” I said looking up at yoongi “Good boy gukkie, how about I take you to met tae tae? He’s in his room with Hobi come on little one.” Yoongi gently grabbed my hand and pulled my into a room where I saw so many plushies and bright colors. But then I saw a tiger and I love tigers! “Yoongi, gukkie loves tigers, can i-i play.” I said looking over at it “Of course go on over. I’ll go grab Taehyung” Yoongi left and I quickly grabbed the tiger and held it close. But the thought of holding my tiger plushie and remembered that mine was at my dad's house, but my dad doesn’t love me. Then I remembered no one loves me, or gukkie.

 

-Yoongi P.o.v-

 

I quickly left the room and rang Namjoon. 

“Yoongi what is it now.” Namjoon said sighing

“You know Jung Ji-hoon the bastard that tries to take everything from us, and kill us whenever. Well his kid is in taes little room right now and he knows so much shit, so you should get down here as quickly as possible.” I said hanging up the phone and walking over to the shooting area where Taehyung and Hobi were practicing. I got Hoseoks attention and informed him briefly about the situation he quickly nodded and left to go find jungkook and that’s when I walked over to Tae “Hey Taehyung” I said putting my arm over his shoulder. “Oh hey Yoongi Hyung look I hit all bullseye.” He said pointing to the mannequins where he hit dead center. “Good job baby boy.” I said rubbing his hair “taetae I brought a friend for you he’s in your room, do you want to go meet him baby?” I said rubbing his arm. Taehyung turned around and looked at me his eyes dilating “Yes appa, taetae wants to meet his new friend! Will he play he play house with me.” Tae said running out the door. I chuckled and followed out of the room and entered the little room where Hobi was in a princess tutu and crown and Jungkook and Taehyung laughing. I chuckled and leaned back against the wall waiting for Namjoon to hurry up and get here. 

 

About five minutes later namjoon came into the room and stared at Jungkook “He’s our worst enemies kid. Ji-hoon is the most disturbing, horrible man. And that is his kid.” Namjoon said “Yes he told me were his number one target, and that he’s meeting with got7 for a deal. But Joon, you should’ve heard what happened to him.” I said “Hoseok briefly told me after he was getting checked out, and Jin was in tears. This kid is so special i’m not sure how he managed to live there but I say we go pay his house a visit.” I said looking at Namjoon. “I’ll round up a few people will go in a few hours.” Namjoon said looking at him still. 

 

“Is the tough Joonie we all know finally showing his soft side again.” I said teasily lacing my hand with his. He looked down and smiled at me before bringing my hand up to kiss it “Let’s just focus on the situation in our hands.”


End file.
